Dear Erkel
by novella2009
Summary: A faithful narration of the story of the ‘Three Little Pigs’, as written by the eldest pig, Hector Ribbs, to his good friend Erkel.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, just trying something new here. I actually had to write this for school, but I got so into it and loved it soo much that I decided to post it on here. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**LETTER #1:**

* * *

_June 26th_

Dear Erkel,

Well, it's happened; Father has officially thrown us out of the manner house. I can't say that it's come as a surprise, nor even as a wholly unwelcome one. The last three years that I've spent at H.A.M. (Hudson's Architectural Management) University shall finally be put to good use, and I must say that I relish the ability to design and build my very own house and then to live in it.

To my younger brothers, however, this comes as a very sudden and upsetting occurrence. The two are spoiled, lazy little pigs and are indignant at the fact that their "beloved father would do something like this." Shank went so far as to argue with him, but all Porky did was huff about the house in a sulky fashion for an hour.

What I have not mentioned is that, being the oldest son of someone as wealthy as our father Sir Loin is, I get a good portion of money to start out with, which will be helpful in acquiring material for my house. Also, Father has been very good to me because of my lack of complaint in the whole matter, and is very grateful for my offers to help with the boys, especially my offer that they are welcome to come and stay with me if things with _their_ homes don't work out.

Another good thing about my moving out and getting established on my own, is that I shall, hopefully, become an even more desirable partner for your sister, Louisa Curlytail (I await with much enthusiasm and excitement the day when we shall be joined in the eternal bond of marriage!).

Speaking of dear Louisa, how is she? I hope you shall return a positive answer to this inquiry, and that her perfect self has not been inflicted with this dreadful new virus, the swine flu.

Also, how are your mother and father? And dear Squeaker? I hope Squeaker has been able to stay out of trouble, unlike _my_ brothers.

Well, it is with reluctance that I must lay down my pen and set to packing. Father has given us a deadline of two days time before we must leave and go off into the world and I have lots to do. Pray, right to me soon, dear Erkel, and I await your letter anxiously!

Sincerely, your good friend,

Hector Ribbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...I haven't updated ANYTHING in close to two years... *laughs* So, I figured I'd update on my Erkel story for now, since I had fun with that one. I hope to write NEW stories (seeing as how I've changed a LOT as a writer in the last two years), but for now, here is another chapter of Erkel for anyone interested :)**

* * *

July 6th

Dear Erkel,

I was very pleased at receiving such a favorable reply from you! In answer to your inquiries, I am doing quite well. I selected an excellent spot four days ago on the edge of Hurlum Forest near a clear spring and with a brilliant view. Father even went farther in his kindness by providing me with four workers and my delightful house is in the process of being built even as I write.

I am overjoyed that, as you wrote in your last letter, Louisa seems pleased with the prospect of my new house and freedom. I only hope I can make it comfortable enough for her.

One thing I am slightly worried about, dear Erkel, is the possibility of wolves in Hurlum Forest. When I went out to the brickyard to buy the materials for my house last week, the brick master asked me where I planned to settle. I told him that I intended to settle near Hurlum Forest. He gasped and his eyes grew very wide.

"Whatever for?" he asked.

"The prospects are quite lovely," I answered, slightly taken aback at this reaction. The brick master shook his head slowly.

"Just be careful, youngin'," he warned. "Make sure your 'ouse is good and sturdy, and wolf-proof, just in case."

I thanked him for the advice, collected my materials and left the brickyard, resolving to not let the man's words dampen my outlook. However, I cannot recall them now without a shudder creeping down my spine. Please do not tell Louisa about this, Erkel, for I shall most likely turn out to be wrong and I'm sure we shall be happy in the location I have picked.

Sincerely,

Hector Ribbs

* * *

July 28th

Dear Erkel,

The house is finished! And it is a very fine house, if I do say so myself. It is extremely sturdy, quite spacious, and the bricks are set well. (Thankfully, I have seen no wolves as of yet, and am happy at that.) The plumbing was installed two days ago, and I'm pleased to say we now have running water. Also, the furniture arrived yesterday so I have spent most of yesterday afternoon and this morning arranging it to my taste.

My brothers, however, have not been quite so fortunate or prudent. I went over to both their plots of land, which are not far from mine; Porky's first and then Shank's. I stopped by with the intention of seeing how they were coming on their houses and was shocked to see that Porky had built his of straw! Porky was outside in a hammock when I came by.

"Hello, Porky," I said, coming over to him.

"Hello," he responded lazily, not bothering to rise up or offer me a seat. "How do you like my house?"

I felt no reason to lie to him. Having such a background in architecture as I did, I knew it was of both bad design and bad planning on his part and I told him so.

"Really?" he asked, looking up at me. "Well, that's too bad. I rather like it. It's comfortable and pretty good as far as air ces-circoo-ation or whatever you call it. Besides, we don't get heavy snows up this way so I'm quite safe you know."

"No you're not," I replied. "What about the wolves?"

"Wolves?" Porky repeated.

"Yes, wolves. We are near a forest you know, and the old brick master warned me of them when I came to him a few weeks ago-"

"Oh posh," Porky cut in airily. "Old people are always frightened of everything. Well I'm not going to be. I've come outside to this little hammock every day and taken long naps and never had any encounters with any wolves. So do shut up, Hector, and if you've nothing nice to say about my dear little house then please just go away."

And with that, he shut his eyes, leaned back in his hammock and proceeded to ignore me. I rolled my own eyes and started toward Shanks house.

Shank's little house was not quite as bad as his brother's, though I was still a bit shocked at the lack of prudence and foresight in his design as well. Shank had made his house out of woven tree limbs and, while decorative and creating a nice effect of a sort of rustic woodsy cabin, did not seem much more protective than Porky's had. Shank was sitting outside on his porch when I arrived and, upon seeing me, jumped up and ran to greet me.

"Hector!" he called out, embracing me fondly as he reached me. "So good to see you. How are you, dear brother? It has been _too_ long since you stopped by last."

I smiled.

"I'm doing quite well, Shank, thank you. My house has just been finished and the indoor plumbing just installed."

Shank's eyes grew wide.

"Indoor plumbing? Why you lucky little devil. Well, depend upon it-I'll be visiting your house often. Not much one can do as far as indoor plumbing when you live in a little tree house." He paused here to laugh heartily and then continued, eagerly, "Speaking of the house, how do you like it?"

"It's…quite…quaint," I said slowly, forcing a smile. Shank took this as a compliment and smiled beatifically.

"Wonderful!" he cried out, clapping his hands.

"I only hope it will stand against wolves," I added, cautiously. Shank waved this off with gesture of the hand.

"Oh, I'm not worried about them. Wolves know better than to mess around with Shank Ribbs!" He puffed out his chest proudly. "Besides," he continued a moment later. "My house isn't half as bad as Porky's. Have you seen it yet?"

"Yes I have."

"It's absolutely dreadful; won't do a thing for him, poor little devil. But oh well, it's not my problem. He'll probably be visiting you most of the time as well, once he hears of your indoor plumbing, anyway."

"I should hope not," I replied curtly. "I don't think Louisa would appreciate him hanging around our new house all the time." Shank raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, so you've set a date have you?" he inquired mischievously. I laughed.

"No not yet, but I must be going, Shank. And do stop in some time, I would love the company until I can secure passage for Louisa. Good day!"

Shank sent me off with a responding 'good day' and then I came home, laughing to myself that I had such curious brothers.

Speaking of securing passage for Louisa, Erkel, that is what I wanted to speak to you about. What date should I expect her on? And do ask her where she'd like to have the wedding. Well, it is getting dark and I still have much to do before I go to sleep so, reluctantly, I must go. Write me soon, dear Erkel!

Sincerely,

Hector Ribbs


End file.
